One Moment Of Silence
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: There was that one moment of silence after the gun shot,the silence broken by a scream,one of them dropped,her lips blue,her body shaking as she shock settled in. They all knew that in that one moment none of them would ever forget the amount of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters involved in this story.

Although I do own any characters I make up in my overactive imagination.

One Moment Of Silence

There was a moment of silence after the shot was heard, the moment of silence when nobody dares to move, their eyes checking everyone else in the room is okay, making sure their friends are still alive. There was a moment of silence throughout the small building, then the guns dropped, the sound of feet running could be heard across the concrete floor, and the sound of someone struggling for air.

The silence was broken when a scream rippled through the air, and they could do nothing but watch as she collapsed into the arms of the person closest to her. They had seen her pause for a moment, looking down at the wound as he whole body began to shake, her lips already a tinge of blue as she struggled for air.

She was turned quickly onto her back, her eyes distant as she tried to forget about the pain and instead focusing on living, on breathing. It was the sound of sirens that broke them all of the silence that had seemed to overtake the whole scene since that one fatal gun shot.

It had all happened so quickly, none of them understood what was going on until the paramedics came crashing through the doors, not asking a question and if they did they fell upon deaf ears. All six looked on in shock as she was wheeled out of the building, only for all of them to come immediately out of the mist that seemed to cover them and run after her.

They ran beside her as she was being wheeled into the hospital, all of them silent but one, who was whispering comforting words to the woman,trying to convince not only her but everyone else around her that it would all be okay, she was going to be okay.

Flashbacks came to each and every one of them as they remembered Garcia being in the same position not long ago – and they knew she had noticed it as well as she stood there in shock, pale faced as hot tears burnt her cheeks, falling to the ground. She didn't even notice when Morgan wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her gently on the forehead, trying to let her know that her friend, their friend, would be okay. She was going to pull through it, just like she had.

Hotch just stood there, his head leaning against the cold hospital walls as he tried to think of how strong the woman in there was, but all memories being clouded by his feelings for her. He looked over at Rossi, his hand on their youngest agents shoulder, trying in some way to be a comfort to him. He saw the woman as a big sister, and he couldn't lose her. None of them could lose her.

Reid didn't even feel the hand on his shoulder, he just looked ahead at the room she had been wheeled into, the blood was all he could see though. So much blood, too much blood, he tried to think about the statistics of someone living through that, but he couldn't even bring himself to think about anything other than the fact that the woman he loved so much, the woman he saw as his big sister, a best friend and so much more.

Rossi hadn't known her for long, but already he had come to love her as family just like the rest of the team had. He looked from each members face to the next, trying to decide who was going to breakdown first and who would be there to comfort them. He didn't need to look no further as he heard a scream coming from the same woman who had screamed when her best friend had been shot not twenty minutes ago.

Emily never let go of her hand, she wouldn't leave her side, she refused to be pushed out of the room by the many doctors and nurses that surrounded her best friends bed. She could barely hear them as they had lifted her onto the bed, the blood still gushing out of the large wound already splashing the originally white sheets a dark red.

"Suture kit prepared!" She heard a nurse shout, everyone sounded so panicked, everyone was in such a rush to save the woman laying on the bed. Emily understood why, she only had to look at her to realize that this woman was dying, and if they didn't help her soon then she would never see those blue eyes again, she would never hear her laugh and she would never be able to offer her a shoulder to cry on ever again.

"Small entry wound to the lower back, large exit wound to the abdomen." Emily looked up at the doctor in front of her, her hand still in JJ's, as he spoke. She looked down at the wound, almost gasping at the size, the amount of blood, she knew it wasn't normal, she knew the chances were slim but she still looked into JJ's eyes and smiled, trying to convince her that everything was okay – She could tell by the look of JJ's face and her words, that she knew she was lying.

"Her lungs are failing!"

"I need two units of O stat!" She could hear all the voices around her but her eyes were only focused on one person, trying to keep her hanging on until they could save her.

"It's going to be okay Jen, it's all going to be okay." She whispered to the blonde, noting the blood that had managed to get into her hair, the bloody hand prints on her pale face which Emily assumed were from her.

"I'm so cold." JJ felt her whole body shaking, her lips chattering as she spoke, taking every ounce of energy she could to try and give her best friend and herself hope that she would make it through this,

"I can't feel my legs..." Tears fell down her face as she came to the realization that there may not be any hope, there may not be anything left for her anymore. She could feel Emily's grip on her hand loosen and for a moment she panicked that she was going to be left all alone to deal with this,

"Don't leave me!" She cried out, squeezing her hand, more and more tears falling from her eyes as she looked away from Emily and up at the ceiling, trying to focus on the white lights shining down at her.

Emily put her own shaking hands on the womans forehead, scared at how blue her lips were, how shaky her breath had become. She tried to focus on the breaths she was taking, irregular but they were still there.

"Pulse is weak!" She could hear, she watched as machines were connected to her friend, she still stood there, never wanting to leave her side until she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, I love you JJ, and when you get better we are going to see that movie you tried to make me see the other day!" She grinned down at her, they had been close ever since Will had left JJ, Emily had even moved into JJ's house with her, they were best friends and they told each other anything and everything.

"I love you too..." JJ croaked out, her eyes closing as the machines around her stopped beeping and instead went into a continuous drone, something Emily knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Full arrest! Paddles!" She could only just hear the shouts around her, the panic that erupted in that one moment, she heard herself scream no, and then she was pushed back as the doctor shouted clear, bringing the paddles down on JJ's chest, looking up at the machine, shaking his head and trying again. It carried on for a while until she realized the machine hadn't changed, the beep continued, the straight line carried on never seeming like it would end, that was until the doctor gave up, shaking his head and putting the paddles down.

"Call it." He said, looking down at the woman on the bed in front of him, then up at the clock,

"Time of death 4.50pm." A nurse said, looking from her watch to the clock to make sure.

Emily shook her head, running towards the woman still laying there on the bed, looking as though she was in a peaceful slumber. She wrapped her arms around the womans neck, crying out in the realization that she was gone, screaming for the doctors and nurses to get out of the room. And if there was one thing that Emily thought at that moment it was that 4.50pm would be a time she would never forget for as long as she would live.

~ .. ~

A/N Please review!

This story for some reason took me a lot longer than any other chapter I have worked on. And hey, I can even make JJ live if y'all want me to.

Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The team didn't move once they saw all the doctors and nurses walk out of the room their agent had entered not moments before, a few seconds later a scream came out of their friends mouth, mourning the loss of her best friend. But none of them moved, they couldn't think about losing JJ, not right then.

"They are just going to give up?" Reid muttered, tears already falling down his face, there was that moment of silence, all of them staring at the double doors she had been wheeled into just a few minutes ago. None of them even looked at each other, afraid it would make it real.

Then they heard it, a beep, a faint beeping sound coming from the doors – They shook their heads in disbelief, their thoughts confirmed when Emily ran out of the doors, laughing and smiling, running to the doctor.

They soon followed her into the room, shocked at the amount of blood, but happy to see the faint, but present beeping of the heart machine. They all jump as the beep becomes louder, more present, JJ's eyes flutter open, muttering for Emily.

"Check her pulse."

"BP 105/60, pulse is strong." They all looked down at the blonde confused,

"How did this happen?" The doctor shook his head, eyeing the charts he held in his hands, confirming what he had known, she had flat lined, they had given up, called the time of death and now she is alive.

"What's the matter doc, don't you believe in miracles?" Garica spoke up, running to JJ's bedside, trying to get out of the doctors way before wrapping her in a massive hug,

"I thought I lost you there baby girl." Morgan shook his head, walking over to her, noting the doctors still trying to treat the still bleeding wound.

"She will need surgery, it was probably just a machine defect or something.." The doctor seemed stunned as they quickly wheeled out JJ towards surgery, each of them whispering, wondering what the hell had gone on in that room.

"She is a fighter, I just never realized how tough a fighter she was." Emily shook her head, sitting down then looking down at her hands, panic washing through her as she ran up towards the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"I have her blood all over my hands, it feels horrible." She shuddered,

"I never thought I would say this, but miracles really do happen." Emily whispered as Garcia pulled her into an embrace, almost stopping her breathing.

"Yes they really do, and they only happen to the best of us. Now come on, when our little miracle girl gets out of surgery we will have to show her a strength of our own." Emily laughed and nodded, walking out slowly, thinking about how close she had come to losing a best friend today, wanting to do anything to avoid that situation

"_!f it is a miracle any sort of evidence will answer, but if it's proof, evidence is necessary."_

_Mark Twain_

~ The End ~


End file.
